Love: Hearts Not Required
by DracosPrinny
Summary: A yaoi that I wrote for my girlfriend. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. It's A Small Cyberworld After All

**Love: Hearts Not Required**

Hey, everybody. I just wanted to let you all know that this work contains explicit yaoi lemonyness so sour that it shall make your taste buds fall off upon viewing. Okay, I'm exaggerating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: It's A Small Cyberwold After All**

FieryHotGuy13: 50 \/\/l-l3l\l (4l\l \/\/3 /\/\337?!

TheOther2213: … stop talking 1337. You know it makes my eyes bleed.

FieryHotGuy13: heh, sorry. It's just that it's our 8-month anniversary and we're finally going to meet irl! 3

TheOther2213: I know! I'm sorry it couldn't have been sooner…

FieryHotGuy13: I know, I know. Your friends would be all pissy if they knew you were gay… My friends are the same way. We really should try to find people who'll like us for… you know, us. Without judging.

TheOther2213: Yeah… But it's kind of a unique situation.

FieryHotGuy13: I see… Well, whatever. I'm just psyched for the awesome time we'll have together!

TheOther2213: Me too! Oh, it's getting late. I better start getting ready for tomorrow.

FieryHotGuy13: Alright. I'll be looking at more yaoi! 3

TheOther2213: Haha! You never change… and I hope you never will.

FieryHotGuy13: Aww…. kiss

TheOther2213: G'night! kiss

TheOther2213 has signed off

FieryHotGuy13: … I love you.

TheOther2213 is not logged in. Messages might not be received.

The next day…

"This is the place!" Roxas beamed, outside of the famed Chez Moogle Café in Twilight Town, glad that he sent his lover an e-mail detailing where to meet. The clock inside struck 9:45 pm as he made sure his hair was just right.

"Oh, I'm so excited… My heart's beating outta my chest!" he whispered, entering. 'FieryHotGuy said I couldn't possibly miss him. I wonder what he meant… by… that…' Roxas' thoughts drifted as he saw Axel, sitting at a table with a sign reading 'TheOther2213' draped over the edge, sipping at a cappuccino and grinning. Roxas' world came crashing down around his ears… Swallowing his fear, he approached the table.

"… Axel?" Roxas asked, making the redhead spit his cappuccino across the table.

"Ro-Roxas! Hey, buddy! Good to see you…" he smiled a nervous smile, trying to act like his usual cheery self.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, trying to stop from trembling.

"I'm uh… Looking for a, uh… 'friend'…" Axel nervously sputtered.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas closed his eyes… "You're FieryHotGuy13, aren't you?" he asked.

Axel flushed. "How do you know that..?" he whispered, sweat coating his brow.

"Because… I'm the one you're looking for." Roxas replied, tapping the sign.

There was a pause for a moment.

"So, the person I was wandering Gaia towns with…" Axel began.

"And the man I married in Ragnarok Online…" Roxas continued.

"Was the same guy I fought alongside all this time…"

"My very best friend…"

"This."

"Is."

"AWESOME!!" The two shouted together, laughing like maniacs as the other café goers looked on with confused eyes.

Roxas took a seat next to Axel. "This will definitely make life a lot easier!" he chuckled, grinning.

"Ha! I'm still getting over the fact that my best friend and I were in love this whole time, and we didn't even know it!"

"I know! It's almost like some weird little romance story some crazy person's writing for an insane girlfriend."

"You know, that's exactly what it feels like…" Axel pondered. "Oh well, here, I got you a French Vanilla. Hurry and drink it so the horrid smell will go away."

"I'll be damned! You remembered? I told you that was my favorite, like, 2 months ago." Roxas said, taking a drink.

"Of course… I got it memorized." Axel smirked.

Thirty minutes of joking and a horror-movie later (which the two laughed out loud at… No acting scared and clinging for these two manly men), the two decided to return to their home in The World That Never Was.

"So what do we do now?" Roxas asked, hoping for a little more 'hot coffee'. He and his online love had been flirting and teasing for weeks now, craving each other's members.

"Well…" Axel smiled. "You pop a tape in and I'll go get things ready. I have a surprise for you…" he teased, walking into the corridor leading to his room.

"Where are the others?" Roxas asked, afraid of being found out.

"They're off doing heartless shit!" Axel yelled back. "they won't be back for another week! Don't worry, they'll never know."

Meanwhile…

"Damn, this break to the Bahamas is awesome!" Demyx grinned.

"But why didn't we invite Roxas and Axel again..?" Xaldin asked.

"One, it would be less expensive. Two, they're obviously gay. I figured this'll give 'em time to get… acquainted, while we relax." Xemnas smirked. "In the meantime… Tell the Heartless to, I don't know, look out for incoming keybladers. Not like we had many plans to attack 'em ourselves anyway."

Back at the homeland…

"Wow…" Roxas whispered. "I can't believe Dumbledore and Snake got married out of the blue like that! And Harry and Ron… What took them so long to hook up? And isn't Hermione too old to date Ron's sister..?" he pondered, having just seen the director's cut of Harry Potter.

"Roooooxyyyyy… I have a present for yoooouuuu!" Axel called from his room. The blonde-brunette boy hopped out of the couch and hurried excitedly to Axel's room.

'We may be moving a bit fast, but… Hell, we were waiting for 8 months to see each other.' He thought along the way.

When Roxas opened the door to his lover's room, it was pitch black. He slowly stepped inside.

"Axel…?" he asked. Suddenly, about 78 lavender scented candles lit up, surrounding a red-sheeted bed… Which had restraints hooked up to the headboard, and more leather bondage gear could be seen under the bed… The sight made Roxas hard immediately.

"Do you like what you see?" Axel asked, from behind Roxas. He nodded, turning to look at the fiery red head. He was already topless. Grinning, Axel gently pushed Roxas onto the bed.

'Oooh… Silk…' Roxas swooned in his mind, imagining what it would feel like on his naked body.

"You said it yourself. When we finally do it, you wanted to be on bottom…" Axel smirked. Roxas nodded, slowly taking his shirt off, trembling.

"This is my first time, you know…" Roxas whispered. Axel nodded.

"I'll be gentle… At first." He grinned. Roxas smiled as he took off his pants and tossed all his clothes onto the floor. Axel stared long and hard at Roxas' erect manhood and licked his lips. Roxas blushed.

"What?" he asked, biting his lip.

"You… have an amazing body, Roxas." Axel replied. Roxas blushed more. "Lay on your back." Axel ordered. Roxas obeyed, lying on his back, arms stretched toward the restraints. He felt the silken sheets beneath him, caressing his skin. He moaned softly as Axel bound his arms to the bedposts with the leather restraints, then pulled a leg separator from under the bed. He cuffed Roxas' feet, then fastened the rod to the cuffs… Now Roxas was under his complete control. It felt good, for both of them. Axel spat on Roxas' hard cock and held it firmly in his hand, masturbating Roxas, taking pleasure in feeling his hard manhood in his hand, and hearing Roxas moan with glee. Axel went down and began sucking on Roxas' manhood, deep-throating it like a pro. He had years of experience, after all. Before pulling off, he gave his boyfriend a love bite, just below the head. Roxas let out a gasp of pain and sexual ecstasy, blushing… Axel took out a small whip and swatted Roxas across the chest, causing him to cry out.

"Do you like the pain?" he asked. Roxas could only moan.

"I said… do you like the pain? Answer me." Axel ordered, biting Roxas' neck.

"Ooooh… Yes… Yes, I love the pain…" Roxas moaned.

"That's more like it." Axel said. "But this will teach you to answer me the first time."

Axel took a candle and stood over Roxas, dripping a little hot wax onto his chest. Roxas cried out, never feeling anything like this before. Axel put the candle back and kneeled in front of Roxas' face, with a knee on each side of his head. Roxas looked up at him…

"You know what I want. Get to it." Axel ordered. Roxas eagerly complied, licking Axel's head like a lollipop. Axel pressed a hand to his head and slid his manhood into Roxas' mouth, moaning at the sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. Roxas sucked Axel's hard member greedily, loving every second of this experience. Axel pulled away before he could cum.

"You give a godawful blowjob." He said. Roxas knew it was a lie. He could taste traces of Axel's cum on his tongue.

Axel reached under the bed… What else could he possibly have in store?

"This is something of my own creation." He grinned, holding up what looked like a pussy sticking out of a plastic can. Roxas stared up at Axel, wondering what the hell… Before he could say anything, Axel slipped Roxas' still-hard member into the thing. Roxas' toes clenched, and he grabbed the bedpost, blushing madly. This thing felt wonderful, just like a real woman's… Only, it was pretty cold. Axel grinned again, turning a knob on the bottom of the plastic part. Immediately, it warmed up and began vibrating.

"So…. Good…" Roxas moaned.

"I'm so glad you like it. I took a male pleasure toy sold in Japan and modified it. I had to ruin some of my good vibrators to do so, but the result is worth it." Axel bragged.

Roxas nodded, blushing. Axel took a vibrator from his drawer and started rubbing some lube onto it. Roxas gulped. It was… Big. He wasn't sure if he could take it… Axel lifted Roxas' feet and started slipping the thing up his ass. Roxas cried out. The pain was splendid… Deeper and deeper it went into him, until suddenly Axel cranked it straight to the highest setting. Roxas cried out, pulling on the restraints, trying to move his legs… It was the most powerful sexual experience of his life.

Crack! The whip came down on Roxas' chest again, sending flecks of dry wax everywhere. Roxas screamed his joy to the world as Axel whipped him again. That did it. Roxas came into Axel's pleasure toy, moaning as he was whipped once more.

Axel smiled, noticing the white fluid slowly dripping out of his toy, running over Roxas' balls.

"Now's my turn." He smiled, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out of Roxas' butt. He set Roxas' ankles on his shoulders, spread his cheeks, and slipped right in. Roxas moaned at the feeling of his lover's living, throbbing shaft penetrating him to the core.

"You're so tight…" Axel moaned, glad that there was still some lube left over in his lover's rectum. He cranked his home made sex device on its highest setting and had the satisfaction of hearing Roxas moan as he came once more, his semen trickling down until Axel felt it on his manhood.

"I didn't say you could cum again." He said, reaching for another candle and dripping more hot wax… Onto Roxas' waistline, this time. Roxas gasped. Axel was the single greatest Master of his life…

Axel thrust deep, making the both of them moan louder, and he finally came. His mansauce flooded Roxas' backside, leaking out onto the silk sheets.

The two of them gasped and panted, satisfied beyond belief. Soon, Axel undid the restraints and toys and put them away. He then put the candles out and lay there with Roxas.

"I love you, Axel." Roxas whispered.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel grinned. "Just a little bit more than I loved dominating you."

Roxas smiled, gently punching Axel on the shoulder.

They kissed, and began plotting their love life together.


	2. Game Night

Roxas: reading previous chapter O.o;;

Axel: ... Someone's a dead man.

DracosPrinny: What? You know you love it.

Axel: If we LOVED IT, it would be in the game.

Roxas: slaps Axel's ass, blushing

Axel: Roxas?! What did you do that for?!

Roxas: I... I don't know!

Axel: glomples Roxas to the ground, kissing him

Roxas: BUH?!

DracosPrinny: typing at the keyboard Heh heh heh...

Axel: Why are you doing this?

DracosPrinny: I have my reasons. Boredom, and the fact that my girlfriend loves these things.

Roxas: Goddammit, grow a pair!

DracosPrinny: You know what? Just for that, I'm giving these people this next chapter early!

Axel & Roxas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

DracosPrinny: Yes! Introducing...

**Love: Hearts Not Required - Chapter 2: Game Night**

"Hey! How the hell did you do that?!" Axel asked.

"I might let you know… if you win, ha!" Roxas chuckled.

"How can I win?! You pulled that cinder block from outta nowhere!"

"Why are you running? It's a MAN'S way to die, AkoRoke!"

"It's AkuRoku! The nickname I made for us is AkuRoku! And I'm not dying against a cheat using hack maniac!"

"…"

"… Don't say a thing."

"Looks like you just died against a 'cheat using hack maniac'."

"Shutup."

"Hahaha! Listen, just press X near that busted wall…"

"Oh…"

"See? No codes."

"I'm still ravaging your ass later." The fiery redhead grinned.

"Well, who said you wouldn't be anyway?" Roxas grinned, cuddling next to his lover. Ah, he loved game night. Sure, Axel was the obvious dominator in bed, but there was a certain thrill Roxas got from beating his boyfriend at a fast-paced action packed video game. Axel grabbed Roxas and they enjoyed a passionate 5-minute make out session, gasping and groping each other. The World That Never Was was empty for now, aside from the two. They felt free to express their love, without being judged by the other Nobodies…

"What do you think they're doing for so long?" Roxas asked, drawing circles in his man's chest with his finger.

Axel shrugged, "Probably some research on Kingdom Hearts. I don't know, they probably expect us to keep guard…"

_In the Bahamas…_

"So Xemnas, how often do you think they did it by now?" Demyx asked, splashing about in the water.

"I don't like thinking about that, but… If I had to guess, five times." He replied, not bothering to look at Demyx. The sun just felt too damn good.

"I bet that they do it at LEAST 15 times by the time we get back." Xaldin sneered.

"They won't even make it to 12!" Demyx retorted.

"Care to wager on that?"

"Duh."

"Betting on the personal lives of your comrades?" Zexion asked. "You're acting like you're Heartless."

"Oh, we do too have hearts." Demyx shrugged.

_Back at The World That Never Was…_

Roxas and Axel sneezed at the same time.

"Huh… What are the chances of that happening?" Roxas blinked.

"I don't know, but next time, try to avoid snotting up my shirt." Axel said, throwing his shirt to the floor.

"Sorry…" Roxas blushed, admiring Axel's sculpted abs. Like a flaming Adonis, he had the most absolute perfect body Roxas had ever seen. Even those supermodels in his playgirl magazines stashed under his bed just couldn't compare. They were all shallow man-bitches, anyway. Roxas reached a hand into Axel's pants and groped his throbbing member. The two of them were practically on a 24-hour sex drive now.

'Oh, if only our bodies could keep pace with our dirty, dirty minds…' Roxas pouted inwardly as he manhandled his lover. Axel enjoyed the feeling of Roxas' touch on his manhood, and he gave Roxas a tender kiss on the neck. Hey, even a dominator needs to be sweet sometimes…

'Okay, sweetness over.' Axel thought, giving Roxas a kinky bite on the neck. Roxas moaned softly, blushing like mad.

"Okay, love. I'm going to get a drink and meet you in bed. If you're not strapped up by the time I get there, extra punishment for you." He ordered, pulling Roxas' hand out of his pants before he came. Roxas smiled and eagerly rushed into Axel's room.

Axel hummed on his way to the kitchen. "That man of mine is certainly getting better at giving handjobs…" he whispered, opening a can of orange soda and taking a sip. He sat down on the floor, reached into his pants, and pleasured himself thinking of his lover. He came in no time, moaning and panting. He took off his pants and underwear, wiped off, and tossed his boxers down the laundry chute. He pulled up his pants, grinning. Now he could fuck Roxas all day long without worrying about ending too soon. He finished off his soda and walked to his room…

Roxas was already naked and bound, his arms and legs tied to the bedposts with leather straps. Obviously, he loved the feel of the silk sheets on his naked body, as he gently nuzzled himself in the sheets. Axel grinned evilly. "If you have enough room to writhe around, then you're not completely strapped in right." He said. "Extra punishment, naughty boy."

He moved Roxas' arm tethers up the bedposts, so his torso was elevated before tightening the leather bonds on his legs and arms. Then, Roxas felt a sharp pain on his nipples… He moaned with sexual ecstasy. "What… are…?" he asked.

"Nipple clips. You WILL love them." Axel smiled with delight, turning some small knobs on the metal clips.

"What is- Aah!" Roxas jumped as he felt small jolts of electricity through his nipples.

"More punishment, for snotting up my shirt." Axel wagged a finger. "It's enough voltage to cause some kinky pain, but not nearly enough to stop your heart, or anything like that. After all, what good is a plaything if you break it on the third day?" he asked, lighting a scented candle. The fragrant scent of the elusive White Snow Rose soon wafted through the air… Roxas took a deep breath, inhaling the sensual scent, then let it out in a cry of pain as he felt his nipples get zapped again. His manhood was throbbing. Bound up, the scent, the clips, and the occasional shock… This was his perfect paradise. Axel was enjoying himself, too. All these tricks and things he always wanted to try, Roxas was willing to go all the way with…

'Now that's true love.' Axel thought, smiling as he took off his pants. He slid under Roxas and put his heels up on the bedpost, pushing his manhood up into Roxas' face as he licked his lover's like a lollipop. Roxas smiled and took Axel's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly at first, then faster and faster, sometimes coming up to spit on it, the way he knew Axel loved. Axel was jerking off Roxas' member as he focused on sucking and licking the head, occasionally deep-throating it to make something of a lube so his hand wouldn't chafe Roxas' manliness. There was another shock –Axel could feel it slightly in his manhood- and Roxas came, right there in his mouth, moaning deeply on Axel's cock. Axel swallowed, sucked, and licked it clean like the professional he was and pulled away.

"Cumming before I told you to; that deserves a punishment." He said, then planted his feet on the pillows and thrusted up slightly. "Deepthroat. Now." He ordered. He knew if Roxas could only learn how to do that, he'd be a blowjob god. Roxas struggled, with no way to pull his face away, he held back the gag reflex and just went for it, swallowing Axel's manhood. Axel grinned, sucking off Roxas as he slid two fingers in his lover's perfectly sculpted ass. Another shock took Roxas by surprise, and he started to gag, so Axel pulled his cock out of his mouth. Roxas panted, gulped, then went down on Axel again, deepthroating almost as well as Axel, who clenched the silk bedsheet with pleasure… He felt himself about to cum again.

'Already? Damn, I gotta work on that.' He thought as he pulled out and got out from underneath Roxas. 'Blowjob god…' he thought to himself with glee.

"Hey, you deepthroated me without my order to resume. Punishing time!" He said in a near sing-song voice. Roxas looked up at him with those big blue eyes, face red, gasping with pleasure, his body gleaming with sweat in the candlelight. Axel took the candle and gently poured some hot wax on Roxas' back. He cried out in a beautiful mix of pain and delight, his eyes begging for more. And more is what Axel gave… He took his whip in one hand, the candle in the other, and got behind Roxas…His cock, still wet, moist, and throbbing hard from Roxas deepthroating him, easily slid past Roxas' cheeks and right up the rectum. Roxas cried out; Axel was still a bit too big for him to take all at once, but at the same time, he loved the pain the penetration brought. Axel pulled out a ways so only his head was still penetrating Roxas, then he dripped the wax onto Roxas' ass, letting the hot, viscous fluid roll down to the thighs… Roxas let out a long, deep moan of absolute bliss. He felt a little more hot wax on his back before the sharp pain of the whip struck, just as another jolt was felt through his clenched nipples. It was too much. He came again right there, on the silk bedsheets. Axel smiled, setting the whip and candle on the night table. He didn't need to say anything. He spanked Roxas hard before thrusting into his lover's rectum savagely, giving him no time to get ready for it. Punishment for cumming all over the lovely silk. And without permission, too. Roxas took it all silently… Silent as he could, anyway. He couldn't help but gasp and moan as Axel fucked him harder than ever before, completely dominating not only his ass, but everything that Roxas was. Roxas gave himself over wholly and completely to Axel. He let –no, wanted- Axel to use his body any way he saw fit. Another jolt, another hump, another deep cry of passion and bliss. Axel finally came, flooding the sore Roxas with his nectar. It dripped out slowly as Axel humped Roxas a few more times, mixing with the wax… He pulled out and snuffed the candle, and the two of them let out a deep breath. No words needed to be said. Axel got under Roxas and kissed him tenderly. He undid the bonds and took up the bedsheets and discarded clothes. Holding hands, the two of them walked, still naked, to the shower room together.


	3. Honeys, We're Home!

**Love: Hearts Not Required**

DracosPrinny: Hey all. I hope you enjoy this yaoi as much as my ever-so-adorable girlfriend does.

Axel: Now HOLD ON! I NEVER approved of the use of my character in this manner!

Roxas: Same here. Now take this story down, or else!

DracosPrinny: Oh? Or else _what_?

Axel: I'll rip out your SOUL!

DracosPrinny: My soul?... You want my '_soul_'? Wish granted! -kicks Axel in the face with the 'sole' of his shoe-

Axel: Ow! Damn you! -twirls his chakrams-

Roxas: You're gonna pay! -pulls out his keyblades-

DracosPrinny: I don't think so.

Sheco: -Mega-glomps Roxas and Axel to the ground-

Roxas: Hey!

Axel: What the..?! Get offa me!

DracosPrinny: Behold, the power of a single fangirl. Now sit still as I upload this next chapter.

Roxas & Axel: God dammit!

DracosPrinny: -submits-

Oh, and for those curious… This story doesn't take place at any particular point in the time of the KH franchise. It's just something I wrote for Sheco-chan that just simply spiraled out of control.

Some men give flowers. Others give chocolate. I give yaoi. Now THAT'S commitment.

Uka: ... I'll never understand why you love my sister.

DracosPrinny: Well... She's adorable, evil, and psychotic.

Uka: Why are you insulting her like this?!

DracosPrinny: What do you mean? For us, these are _compliments_!

Uka: ... you two are strange.

**Chapter Three: Honeys, We're Home!**

Roxas rolled over in bed and snuggled up to his man, as sunlight streamed through the window…

"Morning, sleepyhead…" Axel grinned, wrapping an arm around Roxas.

"Mornin', Mr. Man." Roxas said, giving his dominator a kiss on the cheek. "You were awesome last night."

"Aren't I always?" Axel grinned. "Hm.. The others are supposed to be back soon. Come on, let's get dressed and pretend like we were doing something useful."

"Like you always do?" Roxas asked, and received a pillow to the face as an answer.

_In the Bahamas…_

"So, you guys are betting on how often the Hard-on Boys have done it in the past week?" Larxene asked.

"It's fun!" Demyx grinned.

"It's something to do." Zexion shrugged.

"Right…" Larxene's eyes narrowed. "And how did you even know they were…?"

"That's where I come in." Zexion gave a small wave. "They met on an online gay dating site and fell madly in love. I know, because… In Demyx's words, 'I keylogged dem bishes'."

Larxene chuckled. "And here I thought _I_ was the bitch."

"Hey, Larxy, mind if I ask something?" Demyx raised a hand.

"Depends on the question…"

"Got any tanlines?" Demmy grinned. Nobody could find him for a while after that. Then again, they didn't look too hard.

"Hmm… I wonder what the keybladers are doing while we're enjoying the lap of luxury..." Luxord pondered.

Zexion looked over at Luxord. "Well, I had hacked the security system of Radiant Garden, but that Tron program booted me off. I did get one intriguing bit of information. though."

_In Hollow Bastion…_

"Damn, Sora… Didn't know you had it in you." Riku chuckled. "You were like the Energizer Bunny last night, just going and going and going…"

"And I still want to go…" Sora smiled.

"Already? You sexaholic!"

"Do it! Do it!" Sora cheered, kissing Riku after every other word.

"Heh.. Okay, let's go. I can't say no to you!" Riku laughed.

"Yay!"

_Back in the Bahamas…_

"Oooooh…" Luxord flushed. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Yeah."

"Alright, everyone! Vacation's over!" Xemnas shouted, teleporting away.

"Awwww…" Everyone else groaned like schoolchildren as they warped away, back to their home.

_And finally, to The World That Never Was…_

"Last night had to be, what, the 16th time we've done it in… Seven days?"

"Hmm… Yeah, that sounds about right." Roxas smiled, remembering back to that first time he met his internet love… Who so happened to be his best friend. Ah, fate was a funny thing.

"Ha! You hear that, Demmy?! You owe me twenty bucks!" Xaldin whispered to Demyx, just outside of Axel's door.

"Aww, man…" The water boy moaned.

"What was that..?" Axel wondered as he opened the door.

Demyx looked up at the red-head. "Uh… Hi." He grinned nervously, waving. Xaldin had already dashed off.

"Demmy…" Axel clenched his fist, fire coating his arm. "What exactly were you up to..?"

"Uhhh…" Demyx backed away slowly, then ran down the hall, screaming "Run, run away!" as Axel hurled fireballs at him.

Later, Where Nothing Gathers…

"You WHAT?!" Axel exclaimed.

"I told you." Zexion calmly stated as he sat upon his throne. "I-"

"He KEYLOGGED YOU BISHES!" Demyx laughed. Axel glared at him, fire dancing at his fingertips. Demyx took the hint and slouched down in his chair, quietly.

"As I was saying…" Zexion continued, "I used keylogging software to monitor you."

"But why didn't you tell us anything?" Roxas asked.

"Well, a guy's gotta get his kicks somewhere." Zexion shrugged. Axel let out a groan.

"Think of it this way. We're all okay with you two being butt buddies. Now shut up so we can get some shit done, already." Larxene said, growing impatient.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Marluxia… Take Axel and Larxene, and go to Castle Oblivion. Marluxia will be Lord of the Castle. Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion are to remain in charge of the lower levels. You are all to conduct and monitor experiments of the heart, to further our ends. The rest of us will focus on finding hearts to feed to Kingdom Hearts, bringing it closer to completion… Go." He ordered. All 13 Organization members teleported out of the room Where Nothing Gathers, to work toward their objectives…

"Man, this is gay. Not as gay as we are, but still pretty gay." Axel sighed. He and Roxas were sitting at their favorite place in Twilight Town, up on the clock tower. They were eating more Sea-Salt ice cream, of course.

"They could've at least TOLD us. You know, that we were dating." Roxas huffed.

"Yeah, but at least we're together now." Axel smiled, taking a looong lick of his ice cream. "But… I'm going to be off at Castle Oblivion." He sighed.

There was a pause. "I'm going to miss you, Axel-chan." Roxas said.

"Well, there's still a while left before I have to leave… We should be making he most of it." Axel grinned wryly.

"You're right… Come on, I have something in mind!" Roxas grinned, leading Axel off.

"This is the place!" Roxas beamed.

"… The Kinky Bunny?" Axel asked. You could practically see an anime-style sweatdrop on his brow.

"I saw this while I was walking once and always wanted to look inside!" Roxas said with a wry look in his eye. "Come on!" he smiled, dragging Axel.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I… Huh?" he asked as the door opened.

Xemnas and Saix stepped out of the store, hand in hand and holding a brown paper bag.

There was a pause that seemed to last an eternity…

"We never saw each other." The four said in unison. Axel and Roxas went inside, Xemnas and Saix walked away, and they never spoke of this moment again.

Later…

"… Okay, coast is clear." Axel grinned. He closed and locked his bedroom door and sauntered over to the bed. "I'm going to wreck that poor little asshole of yours." He whispered to Roxas with a smirk.

Roxas was laying on Axel's bed, already in nothing but his black boxers. He lay back and rested his head on the soft pillows… "Ready when you are, my love." He whispered softly.

Axel hummed a happy little tune to himself as he took two handcuffs out of the brown bag, bearing the Kinky Bunny logo. He cuffed his uke to the headboard and slowly pulled off his boxers. Roxas' manhood stood straight up, fully erect. He was about 7", not a bad size, about one inch shorter than his seme. Axel leaned down and kissed the head, slowly unzipping his own jacket. He gently bit the area just under the head as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants and boxers.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned, closing his eyes. The red-head smirked as he began deep-throating the object of his love. He slipped a finger into Roxas' hole, enjoying the brunette's cries of joy as he dug and searched, sucking all the while. Suddenly,

"A.. A… AXEL!" Roxas cried out. Bingo. Axel had found his beloved's prostate gland, the male's g-spot. He gently rubbed the area in a slow, circular motion with his finger. "What are- Oh! Ah.. Ahh… Oh, sweet merciful… Don't stop, please..!" Roxas gasped and groaned, cumming into Axel's waiting mouth. The seme eagerly ate up every last drop, licking Roxas clean.

"That… Was so… Wow…" Roxas whispered, body coated in sweat.

"You think I'm letting you off that easy?" Axel asked. He took out a 6" vibe they purchased earlier, slipped it up Roxas' ass and turned it on high. It fit much easier, after all their experiences… Roxas licked his lips, gazing at Axel's throbbing manhood.

"Oh no, my little BJ god. We're doing something more memorable today." Axel smiled. He sat on the bed and placed his feet to Roxas' sides. Then, he lifted himself up, and teasingly hovered his backside over Roxas' manhood.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered. "Do you mean it?" Axel nodded. Roxas grinned widely as Axel parted his cheeks, letting him in. For Roxas, this was bliss. The first time he was inside his lover… Like a dream come true. Axel's rectum closed in on Roxas' manhood. It was so warm, so tight… Roxas would have came right there, if he didn't already do so earlier that night.

"Roxas… You feel so good… Better than a vibe." Axel grinned, bobbing his waist up and down in rhythm with Roxas' movements. Roxas kicked it up a notch, humping his love as fast as his bonds would allow. Axel grabbed his manhood and began masterbating, moaning as Roxas pushed himself deeper. Axel spat on his hand before pleasuring himself some more, and after a few minutes, let out a stream of cum that gathered on Roxas' chest. The fiery red-head pulled himself off of his lover and began licking his chest, getting all the flavor… He then crawled up to kiss the Key of Destiny passionately, letting him get a taste as their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths.

"That was fun…" Roxas whispered. The two were cuddling in bed, enjoying their last night before Axel had to depart. "But we didn't get to use all our new toys." He pouted.

"There, there, my pet." Axel smiled, stroking his forehead. "We'll have time when I get back."

"I dunno… I'm afraid Marluxia might try to seduce you."

"Nah, don't worry. He's too girly for me, anyway." Axel smiled. "You're the only one for me… You make me feel like I have a heart."

"Aw.. I love you, Axel."

"And I love you too, Roxas."

"I know."

The two kissed, and fell asleep in each other's arms…


End file.
